Don't know what to say (but know what to do)
by ScrollDownlLife
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this. It's all Karma's stupid plan to explore themselves. Well, now they did. Karmy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Faking it or its characters, just the plot in this story.**

**A/N: Got obsessed with this. And now I can't stop thinking about karmy.**

* * *

><p>Amy really doesn't know what she is getting herself into. Fifteen years of knowing this crazy, redhead in front of her, and fifteen years of so many unforgettable moments later – most of which ended up in her, Amy's, humiliation, not that she cared one bit – and she still hit by the absurdity of the entire event that has unfolded this evening.<p>

She looks at karma again, _looks_, more carefully and tries to find out something, some action or some muscle twitch that will give the intentions of the bubbly person suggesting such a stupid, stupid thing, away. But its sad to say, despite how much she knows karma, despite the fact that she has stuck by karma even at her most lowliest of days – and that was when she farted in grade five – she can't really figure out what is going on in the other girls mind.

"Okay, are we certainly sure about this?"

Amy doesn't want to say 'we' at all. She didn't have a role in this at all, however much it feels like she does – because really, has she protested enough? But she's always this selfless person whenever around karma, and even when she knows that it would be justified to blame _this_ entirely on karma, she tries to be as understanding as she can.

Karma gives her a bashful grin, and then jumps off the edge of the bed where she was perched and claps her hands excitedly.

"Yes, yes!" her voice sounds overly pitchy and overly excited. But Amy knows that this is classic karma voice whenever she rants about a plan, and she let's the doubts creep away harmlessly.

"Okay," she says steeling herself and trying to let the nerves roll back into whatever place they are when she's at ease. "This is not weird at all."

Well, there is a weird cracking of her voice towards the end of her sentence, but karma appears to not notice it and sits back down on the edge.

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?"

Karma, who was busy pulling off her stockings, stills and sighs.

"For educational purposes."

"Okay."

There's a pause and then.

"This is not weird at all."

"No, Amy, this isn't at all weird. We are practically sisters!"

Amy nods distractedly. Her heart starts pounding and her hands feel clammy so she just walks to the door and makes sure its locked.

"Better get the bathroom door locked too."

She's there before karma tells her that, locking the door, and keeping her stepsister out of what could easily be interpreted as something far more serious, far more bugger than what was the truth.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Amy feels her heart do another somersault and she grips her collar tightly, willing herself to relax. After all it wasn't such a big deal, and she wondered why she was so nervous about this. Probably because the only person who had very seen her 'that' was her doctor, and that too the woman was old and ancient and so utterly asexual that Amy treated the entire experience with as much of enthusiasm as washing her nether region during bathing.

"Okay, how do we start?"

Amy is not helpful here, and she shrugs and sits herself on a nearby chair.

Karma tilts her head and waits, until Amy barks out a soft 'what?'.

The sight of the other girl rolling her eyes is so familiar, that she doesn't even realize what's actually about to happen as Amy reached underneath her skirt and pulls down in a very intimate gesture.

But when the little piece of clothing appears and blinds her with its vivid pink color, she knows that the same shade of pink is certainly present on her cheeks and her neck and she swallows and watches as karma smiles reassuringly.

"You look nervous, Amy!"

Karma sounds upset.

"Um, we can abort this mission if you aren't comfortable."

It takes a while for her to say it, but she stutters out her reply in the negative.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, karma, I'm totally sure."

Amy knows karma knows she is still hesitant, bit when she stands and pulls off her jeans karma lets it slide.

"You should have just worn a skirt."

Amy puts out her tongue at the giggles escaping the other girl as Amy struggles getting her foot out of the jeans and after a few more tumbles and an almost face-planting episode, karma decides to take pity on her and pulls her foot out of the jeans.

Amy desperately tries to let the sinking feeling in her lower abdomen – at the act of karma kneeling and handling her bare legs – pass, but she is unfortunately unsuccessful and she winces when she feels herself get a tug deep down.

The same kind of tug she used to get when she used to watch love scenes, not porn, but the slow sensual love scenes where you know the characters and you feel the emotions sparkling between the two leads. The same kind of tug which upon inspection and examination would lead to very sticky fingers and gross looking secretions. And she knows it'll get worse of she keeps on thinking about it, so she blurts.

"You do me first."

Karma is unsure and shock still, and then when she sees Amy's deer in headlights expression – probably at the wording – she allows a sleazy smile, not unlike the one on the school's playboy – Liam, appear on her cute face.

"Wow, kinky." Karma drawls, again, not unlike Liam, and Amy feels a little irritation at the fact that karma is picking up habits of her new gang.

She glares at karma and then shakily walks and settles herself on the bed.

"Again, are you sure Amy?"

Amy relaxes at the first hint of concern in her friends voice. And then she sighs and says a soft yes.

There movement down at her feet. And she doesn't have to look to tell that karma has knelt at the foot of the bed.

She has, because moments later Amy feels soft, warm hands on her thighs, nudging them away.

When twin fingers hook into the elastic on either side of her hips, she takes a deep shuddering breath and closes her eyes.

"Are you really sure about this Amy? I don't want to force you!"

Amy laughs.

"You sound like a boy about to take my virginity."

Karma laughs too. And then not like her usual bubbly character mumbles softly. "it feels like I am."

Amy cannot bear the clenching of the muscle inside her rib cage and she cannot help but feel frustrated at the onslaught of emotions that have suddenly made themselves known.

So she says softly but firmly.

"Just get on with this fucking shit already!"

When the f-word is dropped, karma knows that Amy means business. And moments later Amy feels cool air brush along the inner side of her nether lips and she clenches her jaw as she hears the intake of breath.

"Wow."

"What kind of wow was that?"

she sounds hoarse.

"Um-" she frowns at that. Its not like karma to flounder at anything, and right now Amy looks down and sees as a furrowed brow marks dark eyes that are currently focused on something lower down and she cannot believe this is happening.

"Karma?"

She prods her best friend. And then drips her head backwards as she sees karma's face clear into an awestruck appearance

"Karma!"

"Sorry, Amy!" she sounds distracted. "But you needn't worry. At all."

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful."

It feels like a weight has gotten off her chest. She's always had this, this hesitancy when touching her nether parts or feeling around the smooth folds. And she's always been a little unsure about its appearance. Of course, she hadn't a chance to compare and evaluate, bit she had been skeptical that anyone would find her 'thing' good.

"Okay." she breathes out relieved and allows herself to relax and karma does her thing

"Hmmm."

The thoughtful hum reaches her a moment after she debates whether her mother would find this odd.

"What?"

Karma hums again, and Amy guesses she's parted along in another one of her daydreams – Amy prefers its not when she's between her legs and with her face so close to her 'that'.

"I can see the resemblance to a flower."

Beyond the burst of pride and a certain something else in her chest Amy croaks out.

"I can sense a question in that statement."

"I can't see it's resemblance to a peach in any way!"

She sounds petulant and Amy is distracted more than normal.

"Who told you its supposed to look like a peach?"

Like expected, karma says "Liam."

"You talk about peaches and twats with Liam?"

Karma giggles at the words and its takes Amy some time to figure out why the other girl had giggled.

"Really, karma?" she scowls at her friend but her friend is looking elsewhere.

"Its not everyday that you throw around words like 'fuck' and 'twat' Amy. I find it amusing."

"Well, its not everyday that we stick our noses into our twats, so that's there."

Its vulgar and it lead to both of them giggling and Amy suddenly stiffens at the breath on her lips.

There's that tug again and Amy recoils from karma, knowing that one thing that would make this already fragile and uncomfortable event more so, is her getting wet.

"Okay, so I guess this means its my turn?"

She doesn't miss the appreciative look karma give her behind as she pulls on her panty and she feels another tug and she has to force herself to remember that karma was watching her platonically.

"Okay." she whispers. And turns hesitantly towards karma.

Karma smiles back at her confidently and notions her to pick her off the ground with her hands.

She feels dirty as karma puts her hands around Amy's neck and giggled again.

"Throw me on the bed like how Liam would do!"

Amy scowls at her but indulges her nevertheless.

"I am not here to play out your Liam fantasies." she mumbles as she pulls back from the redhead, and at the 'huh?' that is directed at her she dismisses it with a shake of the head

"So what do I do?"

Karma smiles and lifts herself up on her elbows as she watches Amy kneel in the same way she had earlier.

"Wow, the floor is hard."

Karma raises her eyebrows.

"Get used to it. And now check out my junk and tell me if its good."

Amy chokes on her own spit.

"Please never say 'my junk' again."

Karma is getting more and more sleazy by the second, and its not like she knows what half of the stiff means anyway.

"Okay, prude, go start the pussy exam."

This time it takes several minutes for a hacking, coughing stint to pass and karma nudges her impatiently while she tries to un-hear the words.

"God, Karma! Do I have to wash your mouth with soap?"

Karma sticks out her tongue at her and groans when Amy frowns at her.

"Can't we make my language more socially acceptable later? I'm getting cols down there!"

Oh god, the fact that she's going to be seeing Karma's 'down there' makes her clench her own and she swallows the underlying guilt that threatens to make her puke up her stomach contents.

"Okay, okay, gimme a minute."

She doesn't have to look to know Karma is rolling her eyes.

"God, its me being pit on display and its you who needs a minute. How are you ever gonna become a successful OBG/GYN if you hesitate this much to see pussies?"

"when did I even say I wanna be a doctor?"

Sometimes Karma acts all crazy and sometimes she has a crazy idea that she holds on to and never let's go of. Today, it seems like Karma is deluded into thinking Amy is aiming for med school.

"Meh, details." Karma mutters. "Mum read your leaves the previous day. She thinks you'll be staring at pussies throughout your life."

Amy blushes.

"And that means I'm gonna become a twat doctor?"

"Yup."

Amy sighs and thanks the heavens above that Karma is a deluded being. Now if only she delude herself into thinking the same.

"Okay, so let's do this."

Her hands hesitantly push up the hem of Karma's skirt and she ignores the flutter in her heart as bit by bit milky skin is revealed to her hungry eyes. She has seen this before and she has known what it feels like – courtesy of their many cuddling episodes – but this feels somehow different because she is being promised something more.

Just a little more upwards and then she will see.

She hesitates again and apparently Karma also cannot stand the waiting so she reaches downwards and yanks her skirt upwards.

And all Amy is left looking at is skin.

Pussy.

_Pussy_, her mind groans again.

Oh my dear God in heaven.

This is heaven, her mind slyly adds.

She is looking at something. Something that is pink and appears soft and is so fleshy and pink and pink that she feels her mouth dry at the vision.

She is happy to say that she never knew what her life would revolve around, but now she does. Its cheesy and corny, but she knows what shell be thinking about if she ever ends up on the other side of the team, and its an amazing feeling because despite knowing that there's hardly a chance that Karma, the beautiful creature to whom this beautiful flower belongs to, would be hers, she still has seen the entirety of what the whole world revolves around.

"Wow." she echoes Karma's words from before and feels her mouth repeating the word again and again, without any sound escaping from her lips.

Eyes trace soft red curls, just below the waistband of the black skirt that has been pulled back, and downwards towards where the fleshy mound, the part with no hair terminates into pink soft folds, encasing the nub that Amy and karma and almost every teen thinks is elusive during coitus, and Amy gulps when there's a movement from the girl beneath her and she sees the pink down shift.

"Amy?"

Karma sounds different. And Amy can't bring herself to look up.

"What?"

"Say something. Your face is making a 'no comments' face again."

Amy wills her face to reform into something amazed yet friendly and unperturbed, but when she looks up at Karma she knows her face is making _this_, this very odd look.

She says softly, "You're beautiful too, Karma. And even if I cannot see the resemblance to a peach I can definitely see the resemblance to a rose."

"A rose?" Karma is herself again, smiley sweetly and nonchalantly. And Amy finds her face morph into an easy grin.

She knows that Karma is nervous too, about all of these things and she finds solidarity in the girl's gaze.

But then she breaks contact and looks downwards and she's again hit by the feeling of uneasiness.

Because as she stares at the lips that frame the most intimate part of her best friend since childhood, she hit by the sudden urge.

Its the very same urge that makes her push Karma's thighs apart gently and upwards, the same urge that grunts and stretches and fills her as Karma's sudden gasp at her action reaches her ears, its the very same urge that makes her ignore the pain in her knees and makes her shift forwards, so close, so closer than karma had come to her, and she feels overwhelmed by it all.

"Amy?"

The uncertainty should have made her afraid and fearful but she is far gone.

The smell starts to overwhelm her and as she breathes out and let's the dopamine reward system in her brain make her slightly high, she smacks her lips and says.

"What, karma?"

It sounds utterly sensual and different, and karma raises herself up again – when she had relaxed and pain down was lost on Amy – and she meets Amy's eyes with her own wide and uncertain ones.

"Are you okay?"

No, I'm not. I want to-

Amy is hallucinating, deluded, not in her right senses and she wants to tell karma that its her fault – she smells amazing. Its perverse and its innocent, what Amy is doing, and as karma watches her, she grits her teeth and takes a purposeful deep breath.

Karma's eyes widen and then after another deep sniff on Amy's part she blinks and let's her eyes wander downwards towards her own.. _pussy_ – Amy's a mind hissed – and back to Amy.

"What are you doing, Amy?"

Karma sounds breathless and Amy is sure she isn't imagining the slight heaving of her friends chest.

"I don't know" she says honestly, because really, she has no clue what her brain is telling her body to do.

And then Karma's eyes close and she parts her lips and let's her head loll around – all because Amy managed to breathe directly on her – and when Amy realizes what she just did, she knows there's no going back.

The smell beckons her and she indulges, a lick follows soon and Amy knows she done for.

"God Amy!" Karma pulls away instantly and although Amy can see the redness that has diffused the redheads face and neck and the glistening secretions lining the labia of her friend, she knows that she had gone too far.

"I'm sorry." she whispers and falls on her back, letting her eyes roll across the ceiling as she hears shuffling and the sounds of clothes being corrected.

"Let's forget this happened."

She is getting whiplash when the cheery voice reaches her ears.

"Yeah, sure!" she says in the same kind of overly high voice and she knows that Karma didn't hear that over the closing of the door.

She hears the bells ringing and wonders whether she has just ended something so valuable by pulling a neurotic act.

But that tangy, sweet taste that is taunting her with the absence of its owner, is enough to compensate a lifetime.


End file.
